


Be Nice To Me

by Itssilverbrich



Series: Technoblade Redemption Arcs (or at least a slightly better person) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dehumanization, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tea Parties, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, au where Techno tries to be a good person for a little bit longer like a champion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itssilverbrich/pseuds/Itssilverbrich
Summary: Technoblade loses his first life in the snow.Tommy learns Technoblade was not joking when he said he was a changed man.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Technoblade Redemption Arcs (or at least a slightly better person) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 295





	Be Nice To Me

It was a simple fact of life.   
Technoblade never dies.    
  
So for Tommy to step outside and find his older brother’s cooling corpse, stripped of his armor in the snow, was not something the young boy was prepared for.    
Tommy stared at the piglin body, ears buzzing as he heard the cheerful laughs of his friends walking away.   
This-    
This wasn’t right.    
  
Technoblade shouldn’t be dead. They shouldn’t have threatened Techno’s horse, shouldn’t have tricked him into thinking he’d have a trial, shouldn’t have tricked into taking his armor off and then shooting him in the back.    
The horse, stripped of its diamond armor, neighed softly, walking over and nosing the fallen warrior’s body.    
Tommy stares at it and, for a minute, he is terrified. Did Techno somehow spend all his lives up? Did he die for good?   
He hoped not. Tommy hadn’t finished screaming and stealing from the man yet.    
Tommy hadn’t gotten a chance to know  _ why. _   
  
Techno’s body disappears in a puff of smoke and Tommy relaxes, hearing what sounds like Techno cursing loudly as he tumbles out of bed and out the door.    
Techno stumbles outside, looking horrible, his normally well tended hair a rat’s nest and back in the classic red outfit instead of arctic blue.    
Tommy and Techno stare at each other, two weapons eyeing each other as they decide whether to run or not.    
“Tommy?” Techno finally questions and stands, breath finally calming down. “What are you doing here?”   
“You just died.” Tommy blurts out in response, still in slight shock. He knows those words were a mistake as Techno tenses, hand reaching for a sword that is no longer there.    
“It’s fine,” Techno says quickly, putting his hands at his sides, trying to still look threatening but it’s hard when Tommy just heard him scream like a little girl when a burning arrow slammed into his back. He wonders if that’s why L’Manberg did it. “I don’t need three lives. I’ll just have to get a new catchphrase.”   
“They killed you when you surrendered.” Tommy says, like an idiot. Techno nods and pushes past him, walking up to his spooked horse, soothing the animal.    
“Should have expected it, honestly.” Techno says and Tommy would assume he’s unphased but the slightly shaky hands as he soothes his horse proves otherwise.   
The first canon death is the worst in Tommy’s opinion and this only proves it.    
“What are you gonna do now?” Tommy asks, taking a step back, as if the man was a wild animal with a chance of lashing out. In his own defense, it’s true in a sense.   
“I-” Techno stops and he looks lost, he looks tired, he  _ looks like Wilbur. _ “I don’t know.”   
Techno and Wilbur are twins and in theory, Tommy knows this but Techno always had a boarish quality to him that right now he’s lacking and it hurts more than Ghostbur because Techno was still here to hate, to blame and Wilbur wasn’t.   
“Are you going to come inside?” Techno asks, heading in once he was assured of his horse’s safety. Tommy startled and scrambled after him, not wanting to stay out in the cold, near the blood stained snow, longer than he had to.   
  
The tea in Tommy’s frigid hands was sweeter than he expected and the cup was clearly more suited for an older blonde in their family but Tommy held his tongue, not wanting to anger the other.   
Techno looked surprisingly domestic, a broken pair of glasses perched on his nose, having once more donned baby blue over violent red, the only sign of his preferred form being a pair of tusks and a long, pinkish tail. The custom dark circles under his eyes look worse when in contrast with pale human skin and messy pink hair.    
He looks…..   
_ Weak _ , whispers a voice that sounds like a messed up combination of Wilbur and Dream and Tommy can’t help but agree.   
“So, what were you doing in my house? There’s no way you came here with them, you got exiled and you are far too alive and underdressed to anywhere but in my house.” Techno asks, taking a sip of his tea.    
“I, uh, live here!” Tommy responds with forced cheer. “It’s my house, you know?”    
“Wha- Tommy, no, this is my house, I built it.” Techno says, somehow sounding surprised and not at the same time.    
“Yeah, well, I stole it!” Tommy bragged.   
“.....Did you take a stack of golden apples?” Tommy freezes at the question.    
“A-Anyway!” Tommy says because he won’t give Techno the chance to demand for his things back, Tommy had been so careful, so smart, he wasn’t going to let Dre- _ Technoblade _ take them all away again, he wasn’t going to be left with nothing again. “What do you plan to do about the whole stolen items thing?”    
“Oh, I’m going to-” Techno’s face darkens for a minute before he takes a deep breath, a breath that is clearly an attempt to calm down at the reminder. “I’m not going to do anything.”    
“What? But, like, revenge is your whole thing!” Tommy cried, throwing his arms up.    
“Do you want me to kill your former friends?” Techno questioned, genuinely baffled. Tommy panicked, shaking his head.   
“No, no, I just…” Tommy stopped before going on quietly. “If you get your revenge now, you won’t hurt them worse later.”    
“Well, you don’t have to worry. Revenge is completely off the table,” Techno reassures. “Changed man, remember?”   
“Sorry if I don’t really believe you considering you love killing more than anything, it’s your thing, killing and revenge, the two things you’re the best at, you know,” Tommy snorted. “Beside betraying people, and summoning withers, going all Blood for the Blood God and all of that-”   
Something shatters and Tommy slams his jaw shut, suddenly afraid.    
Techno’s closed fist leaks blood, shattered teacup poking out from between his fingers. He breathes like he was seconds away from screaming, shuddering and shaking breaths, before taking a final deep breath and returning his attention back to Tommy.    
“That’s not all I am, Tommy.” Techno says darkly. He looks at his bleeding hand in disinterest, sighing and moving to the kitchen.    
“You can stay,” Techno’s voice carries from the kitchen, Tommy sitting up in pure surprise. His next sentence was much quieter, barely audible. Almost like Tommy wasn’t supposed to hear. “They like you a lot and they’re less bloodthirsty when you’re around.”    
“Who is?” Tommy questioned.    
“.........” Techno was quiet before he heard the sink turn on and a hiss of pain. “No one. You don’t need to worry about it.”   
  
Tommy had a feeling he did.    
  



End file.
